梅伊
梅伊（Mae、メイ） 是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄外傳 和它的重製版''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王，她17歲。 資料 A young yet skilled mage, Mae joins 賽莉卡's group not only to watch out for her, but also to keep an eye on 波伊, who has sworn to protect Celica despite the fact his skill is quite lacking compared to his eagerness. Her role is Celica's servant, however, the two are very close friends. She accompanies Celica on her journey towards the Mila Temple. When the Mila Temple is seized In Chapter 3, Celica will promote and don the Zofian Circlet. Mae remarks on how beautiful Celica looks, however, Boey calls her an "idiot" for not using the correct name, ''Anthiese, as Celica has just assumed her heritage and is now displaying it publicly. Celica assures Boey by telling him she prefers to be addressed by Celica. When Celica's party reaches Duma Tower in Act 4, despite trying to convince Celica not to surrender herself to Jedah because he wants to turn her into a mindless witch, he teleports Mae and the rest of Celica's group into the catacombs of the Duma Temple, where they are attacked by Terrors. In Act 5, after Celica is revived and reunited with Alm, Mae, along with the rest of Celica's group, meets up with Celica again, much to Mae's relief, and she tells her that they ended up at the same location as the other group because she heard a voice (which Celica deduces being Mila's spirit) and followed it. Mae (along with the rest of Celica's army) then assists Alm and Celica in taking down Duma. After the war, Mae continues to work with Boey at the church of Zofia. The two are eventually wed and bore children, though their feuding never ceased. 個性 An adept mage who is well aware of her talent, Mae is constantly in pursuit of self-improvement and is a prime example of a "type A" personality. Said traits causes an intense rivalry with Boey, whom she frequently tries to outdo at everything while teasing about his insecurities. Yet, Mae values Boey's presence and cares about him despite all of their clashing. Often seeking approval from others, Mae desires to be viewed as a highly dependable person. She is often very enthusiastic, generally speaking in an exuberant, confident, and even arrogant manner. Such demeanor manages to be contagious, as Celica states that Mae has always cheered her up when she was sad or lonely. Despite her constant cheerfulness and bombastic mannerisms, Mae is subtly self-conscious of her level of maturity, appearance and deportment wise, especially when compared to her retainer partner, Boey, and the ever reserved and mature Celica. She longs for a carefree lifestyle after the war and has a fondness of the ocean. She and Celica are extremely close to the extent that she is profusely attached to her. As a result of this, she is very concerned for Celica's emotional well-being and survival to the point of verbally rebuking enemies that threaten her safety, even if it places her life in harm's way. In addition, Mae's final battle quote reveals she doesn't care about Duma or the world ending, she simply wants Jedah to pay for hurting Celica. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Bundle of Energy :A mage from Novis and a dear friend of Celica. Always cheerful and energetic, but she has a tendency to get carried away登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= Blárowl Drag Back }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= Blárowl+ Drag Back }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 外傳 Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to her at the Priory (needed to progress). 基礎數據 進階數據 |20% |40% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} 總體 Mae is an average Mage. She has a typical glass canon build with high Strength and low HP/Defense, but lacks the Speed to be truly dangerous which is exactly what keeps her from being a great unit. Her low Speed also makes her very vulnerable to being Double Attacked. She has somewhat high Resistance for a Magic unit, which makes her decent at fighting other Magic units. Unfortunately, she has the lowest starting HP and HP growth of all Mages. It is worth noting that Mae has the lowest overall growths in the game (excluding Pre-Promoted units), though this does not hurt her capabilities that much when comparing her to other Mages. When you first get her, she is the best attacker in your group, outdoing even Celica initially. She starts with 雷電, which makes her the only 3 range unit that Celica starts with. Unfortunately, there is a rather large level gap between Mae's new spells. However, her spell list is actually quite balanced. She will learn Aura, which is a very powerful single hit spell, as well as Angel which is very effective at defeating monsters. All in all, Mae is an okay Mage unit. Most Mage units in Gaiden suffer her same low Speed problem, but she hits hard enough to be reasonably useful and comes with some nice abilities. She will usually wind up better than Boey simply due to her spell list, but not by much. Her low Speed really hurts her offense and survivability and her low HP reserve makes consistent spellcasting dangerous. 回聲 另一個英雄王 基礎數據 Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |40 |40 |38 |40 |} 進階數據 |35% |60% |35% |40% |40% |30% |2% |} 總體 Mae comes much improved in Echoes, with very high attack and speed growths but still relatively low HP growths, making her something of a glass cannon. These growths should make her an extremely potent offensive unit, capable of doubling most of her opponents; her low defenses should not be a problem, as mages should not usually be on the front line. Compared to Boey, Mae is the offensive unit while Boey is the defensive one. Her high attack and resistance make her useful in mage-on-mage combat, although her low HP and defense leave her vulnerable to attack by some melee units, particularly mercenaries. 索尼婭, on the other hand, has stats that lie between the two starting mages, with higher HP, skill, defense and resistance than Mae, and higher speed, luck and resistance than Boey. Mae in Echoes also has access to Silence, which can be helpful for neutralizing Cantors and dangerous Arcanists, especially with her high attack growths extending her range. Depending on how much work you put into Mae, she can be one of the strongest units in Celica's party, although care must be taken that she is not exposed to too much enemy fire. Supports * 賽莉卡 * 波伊 Passive Supports * 傑妮 * Nomah 名言 外傳 回聲 另一個英雄王 :Mae/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 英雄雲集 :Mae/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 外傳 ;(If Boey is alive) :"She works together with Boey in the Church of Zofia." ;(If Boey is dead) :"She still sustains a bit of shock from the loss of her bicker buddy Boey." 回聲 另一個英雄王 ;(If Boey is alive) :"Mae returned to Novis and resumed her work at the priory with Boey. The two bickered endlessly before—and after—their wedding, while managing to raise many children during the pauses between barbs. Both of them often remarked that they couldn't possibly be happier." ;(If Boey is dead) :"After the loss of her verbal sparring partner, Boey, Mae fell into a deep depression—but the encouragement of her friends eventually helped light return to her life. She spent her days helping others at the priory, where she was beloved for her kindness and wicked humor." 語源 Mae is a feminine given name and a variant of May, which derives from Maia, the name of the Roman goddess of Spring growth. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mae is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Trivia * Only tied with Atlas, Mae is the pickiest eater out of the entire cast of Echoes. * Mae shares her English voice actress, Cherami Leigh, with 希達 and 瑟西莉亞 in Fire Emblem Heroes. 圖片 File:Mae Concept.png|Concept artwork of Mae from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mae (The Complete Artwork).png|Artwork of Mae from The Complete. File:Mae Heroes.png|Artwork of Mae from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Gaou. File:Mae Fight.png|Artwork of Mae attacking in Fire Emblem Heroes by Gaou. File:Mae Skill.png|Artwork of Mae activating a skill in Fire Emblem Heroes by Gaou. File:Mae Damaged.png|Artwork of Mae injured in Fire Emblem Heroes by Gaou. Mae, Serra and Jemmie.png|Art of Mae, 賽拉 and Jemmie in Cipher second aniversary by Tetsu Kurosawa. B09-025SR.png|Mae as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-026N.png File:MayFE2.gif|Mae's portrait in Gaiden. File:Mae portrait.png|Mae's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Mae Portrait 2.png|Mae's second portrait. File:Mae Village.png|Mae's village sprite. File:FE15 Mage (Mae).jpg|Mae's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Priestess (Mae).jpg|Mae's battle model as a Priestess in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mae Heroes Sprite.png|Mae's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色